Baku-San
by TridentChic
Summary: Canada, tired of the nightmares, turns to supernatural things for help. Things don't quite turn out as they seem though. ( Re-doing, Because I know it is very short. I wasn't happy with it either, I was just getting my story out.)
1. Chapter 1

Canada's Pov  
( Canada, America, and Italy are all around 7, pretty much look like their chibi selves)  
The first day of school, a nervousness came over me as I got ready. "America?" I asked nervously to my brother. "Yeah canadia." He responded, pronouncing my name wrong like always. " what if no one notices me, like the older countries do?" I asked. America and I don't know why, but sometimes the older countries can't see me, and forget about me. Big brother Britain does it all the time. " well, I'll make sure that they know you're there." America answered sounding sure of himself like usual. I finished buttoning my shirt to see that America's was crooked. Before he could say anything, I unbuttoned and re-buttoned his shirt correctly.  
" America, come get in the car, it's time for school." Britain yelled before we heard the car start up. America gave an apologetic shrug and went down stairs, me following after him. He let me in first, knowing Britain wouldn't see me and might leave me otherwise.  
~time skip~  
The academy was huge! It made sense since all the students had to stay here. "Okay America" Britain said while grabbing our bags." Be good and don't cause any trouble. They will teach you how to be a proper country at this school." He said giving America a hug. "Bye America" he said sounding sad. He let go and got into the car. " Bye Iggy!" America yelled, trying not to cry. After I got him to calm down, we started dragging our suit cases to our dorm. When we walked in, there was all ready someone there.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a... girl? America and I stood there, confused until she? He? Turned around.  
"Oh, ciao! I'm Italy Venetziano!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice, running across the room to hug Am- US? He grabbed us with his arms and squeezed us into a tight hug, surprising us both. Once he let go America gave me a grin that seemed to say 'see'.  
" hey," America started in his ever loud voice, " I'm America, and this is my brother Canadia!" Gesturing to both I and himself. Italy seemed to be ecstatic. "Well ciao, Canada, America! I came to see who my new roommate was! Ve~ I think Canada is rooming with my big brother, I Italy Romano." He then pointed to a room across from us.  
"O-oh , I guess I'll go over there then" I grabbed my suitcase and left America with his new friend. I was then introduced to the other Italy, Romano. He had a dirty mouth but he was actually nice. 'I think this school will be different' I thought to myself, lying down to sleep.  
~~~~~Time skip~~~~~  
(8 years later)  
I walked down the halls of the academy, Following behind America and some of his friends, as per usual, unnoticed. I'm so tired of it! I am almost a full blown country yet non of them recognize me! I mean I know I'm quiet, but still I shouldn't be invisible! I sighed to myself, my internal rants won't help anything. I started listening in on America, Japan, and Italy's conversation.  
" OH, YEAH! what was that monster thing in your lore or whatever Japan, Baka-kun, something like that?" Japan just gently sighed and corrected him " it's Baku-San, and please stop bringing it up, they are a powerful demon, and I don't want one to show up with you saying his name, whether you believe or not" he said in his annoyed yet still somehow polite voice. This is when I started listening.  
"Yeah bro! That one! How is he summoned anyway, I kinda need to know stuff about him since its my assignment..." he trailed off scratching the back of his head. Japan just sighed again.  
" you summon him by saying 'Baku-san, come eat my dreams' three times. One should then come, though hopefully you don't get a monochrome one," he shuddered in horror, " unlike the others, this is one of the powerful ones, they will take everything." They then ran off to America and Italy's room so he could write this down for the assignment.  
~~~~~Time skip~~~~~  
Later that night, Canada lie in his bed awoken by another nightmare. It was always the same. He was alone, forgotten, unrecognized, but even worse, he was no longer a country . He sat alone in the dark room, wanting these awful nightmares to go away. Then, he suddenly remembered the over heard conversation 'they'll take the bad dreams'. He shrugged, if it works, it works. Bowing his head down as if he was praying , he repeated three times over " Baku-San, come eat my dreams" when nothing happened, he sighed " I should have know it wasn't true" he went to lay back down, preparing himself for more nightmares when something grabbed his chin, gently forcing him to look up.  
"You called?"


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped slightly, startled at the sudden appearance even though that was what he had been expecting. Standing there with a smirk, holding my chin, was a tall, white haired man with almost glowing red eyes. Remembering his question I answered "y-yes". Trying to avoid his eyes, I looked him over. He was wearing a close fitting, tail coat with the tails almost brushing the ground. Under that he wore a maroon silk shirt and fitted black pants, dress shoes showing out from under the hem. Upon his hands, that were still cupping my chin, were black silk half gloves.  
" I assume you called me to make a deal, for me to make those bad dreams hide?" The last part he said next to my ear, making me shiver from his cold breath. All I could do was nod on response, was I really making a deal with a demon? He stepped back for a moment, looking over me. After he seemed to reach some conclusion, he knelt down in front of me. " I will make these dreams go away and help your sleep, this should last for a little while, sound good?" He asked, looking into my eyes. "Please, Baku-san, take these dreams away."  
"Okay then," he held out his hand and extended his pinky, " how about we seal this deal with our pinkies now?" I wrapped my small pinky around his. He then embraced me and played me down. " I'm going to put you into a happy, dream filled sleep. When these dreams comeback, call me again." He then tapped my forehead and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~~100 years later, though their appearance is only of 21~~  
I Have had enough! America has once again forgotten my birthday! He didn't even speak to me, his own brother! And to make matters worse is we were in a world conference together, no one even acknowledged me! I stormed into my house. The conference being held in my country, I was close enough to go home. Sitting on my bed, sleep alluding me. The nightmares from my younger years had come back, in full force and worse than ever. Laying back, a face popped into my head. 'The reason my nightmares had gone away in the first place. I could summon him again, he did say to after all...' I made up my mind. I smiled to myself, it's not like anything could go wrong, right? Following the steps embedded I'm my memory I repeated three times ' Baku-san, come eat my dreams' I then waited until a pair of hands covered my eyes and a smooth, familiar voice asked  
"guess who?" "Baku-san" I said with a smile. He released me and appeared in front of me with a smirk. " requesting my services again?" I just nodded in response. His smirk soon turned into a frown. " unfortunately, I must warn you. My services come with a cost this time." I just smiled " what do you require?"  
" it's not quite as simple as that, what I require, you can not buy, or get back. My price is your color, your essence." He then turned away.  
I laughed " take it, it's not like I have much left to my life" He then whipped around and took a quick step closer, grabbing my chin in the process. His eyes lite up and he growled out " I'm a monochrome, don't you know what that means! I will take everything! Every dream! Every hope! Every. Little. Fantasy. You have ever had or will have. You will have NOTHING LEFT!" He turned away, his hands clenched into fists.  
" like I said, go ahead, it's not like living like this is any better" I looked at him with a bitter smile as he turned around. He looked at my determination and sighed.  
"Fine, but I won't be collecting today, enjoy it while you can. Soak in all the color." He wrapped an arm around my waist. " how about we seal this deal with a little kiss?" I nodded, and the last thing I felt before I fell asleep was his demonicly sweet lips against mine.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up feeling refreshed. Remembering the events of last night I touched my lips. He'll collect soon, I might as well enjoy what's left of the meetings. I went about my morning business and headed off to the meetings. I think that tonight ill stay in the hotel with them.  
The day passed rather quickly, the only one wishing me a happy birthday, let alone acknowledge me was Romano.  
~~~~time skip~~~~  
The next morning as I was getting ready, I heard an all to familiar voice " I've come," he paused almost choking " to collect" he wrapped his arms around me and carried me to the bed, his eyes surprisingly sad. He put me down. " I may be a demon, but I'm not cruel. You won't be awake for this." He then tapped my forehead, putting me instantly asleep.  
Third person  
"God I hate this part" he Said to himself, frustrated. He hated everything about it, the fear, the acceptance of their fate. He looked over at this one. He had been watching him since he was first summoned and he had grown fond. This poor person, no, country, was treated horribly by his peers. " I guess I have to do this retched deed" he leaned over the body and placed his open mouth over each eye in turn. To any spectators, it would look as if he was sucking a river of colors beyond comprehension or description. After he did the deed he left.  
Not to long afterwards, a certain American burst in. " Hey Canadia I totally forgot to..., " he then noticed him limp, on the bed. He then walked over to Canada and shook him a bit, not liking how limp he was. After not getting a response he ran back to the conference room. Bursting in, catching everyone's attention with the loud bang. " IGGY! Someone! Something's wrong with canada!" He then ran back to the room, dragging England with him, the other countries. Quickly following. When they got there, England quickly rushed over to him, China following. They checked over his vitals but when they got to his eyes, they didn't like what they saw. The color was completely gone. He sorted through his knowledge of magical creatures and confirmed with China his suspicions so far, they then called for Japan.  
"Japan, have you seen this before?" After looking over him as well, Japan got a look of horror on his face. " so that's why he..." He then turned toward China and England. " it's a baku, more specifically, the monochrome. The most powerful one"  
" well, what are we waiting for?" America demanded, " let's make him undo it!" He starts dragging them towards Japan's house."  
~~~~time skip~~~~  
"Make him better!" America burst in, yelling at the baku.  
He turned around in surprise, furious until he saw the body.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that" he shrugged. "Why not!" Demanded the countries present . " he's dead," he said turning away, an unseen black tear rolled down his cheek, " welcome to reality" with that. He was gone.


End file.
